28 May 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-28 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Submarine: Jnr. Elvis (7") Ultimate TOPP025 *Arcwelder: Passing Thought (album - Xerxes) Touch And Go TG126LP *Drome: Hoax! What Did You Got? (album - The Final Corporate Colonisation Of The Unconscious) Ninja Tune ZEN 11 *Sonic Youth: Self-Obssessed And Sexxee (album - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) DGC DGC-24632 *Junior Delgado: Long Way (v/a album - Niney the Observer - Truth And Rights, Observer Style) HeartbeatCD HB 78 *Don Van Vliet: The Tired Plain (EP - Stand Up To Be Discontinued) Nur/Nicht/Nur BERSLTON 1 93 11 07 *Flying Saucer Attack: Distance (b/w 7" - Crystal Shade) FSA fsa63 *Blubber: Pornobaby (7") XMP XMP 001 *Bedhead: Haywire (album - WhatFunLifeWas) Trance Syndicate TR-21 *Alman Mulo Band: Look At His Face (album - Diamonds And Toads) Taste TASTE 46 *Howling Wolf: Down In The Bottom *Noise Addict: I Wish I Was Him (10" mini-album - Young & Jaded) Wiiija WIJ 35 V *Zion Train: Kilmanjaro (album - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub) Universal Egg *Polvo: Fractured (Like Chandeliers) (LP - Celebrate The New Dark Age) Touch And Go TG133CD *''news'' *Brain Police: Struggle (album - Drain) BGR BGR004 *Mothers Of Invention: Where Are The Brain Police *Marmion: Firechild (v/a 12" EP - Allstars Superstition Allstars Vol. 1) Superstition 2016 *Fall: Junk Man (album - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent Perm LP16 *Groundhogs: Junkman (album - Split) Liberty LBG 83401 *''JP - 'Serious weirdness for 1971''' *Salt Tank: Charged In Zion Canuon (remix by Zion Train) (album - ST 3) Internal LIECD11 *Nectarine No. 9: Inside Of Your Heart (JP session version) (album - Guitar Thieves) Nighttracks CDNT004 *''John can't remember if he has played Capricorn before - in fact he played it in the previous show!'' *Harvey Sid Fisher: Capricorn (album - Astrology Songs) Amarillo AM-585 *''JP - ' Dennis says I did play you that one last week, he reckons, I'm not entirely sure'' whether he's right or not, whether it was 2 weeks, I think I have played it before, who cares, I mean it's wonderful, Harvey Sid Fisher. And as I think I probably mentioned last week as well, I now have a video of him, miming, although it says that he doesn't mime, though it looks to me like he was miming, on some public access station in Los Angeles, with a rather bored yooung woman without much on by way of clothing, dancing rather inelegantly alongside him. it is wonderful, he's dressed up in a sort of frilly shirt, and you know, gentleman's evening wear of a rather tawdry nature. What a man! Anyway that's Capricorn. I know that the next track I've not played you as I've not even played it to myself yet. I haven't sat down and listened to the entire LP all the way through non-stop, because, frankly, I don't think I've done anything to deserve that much excitement.'' *Teengenerate: Grown Up Wrong (7") *Jiga Banyika Brothers: Emon Baba *Grifters: Black Fuel Incinerator (album - Crappin' You Negative) Southern *Further: J.O.2 (album - Sometimes Chimes) Christmas #109 *Orb: Alles Ist Schoen (album - Pomme Fritz (The Orbs' Little Album) Island Red Label 162-535 007-1 File ;Name *Dat_051_JP_BFBS-940528+940604.mp3 ;Length *3:54:44 (to 1:56:46) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes